choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Isuzu VehiCROSS (UGS250)
The Isuzu VehiCROSS (UGS250) is an SUV featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q Park, Choro-Q 3, Choro-Q HG, and Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The VehiCROSS was produced from 1997-1999 (Japanese version) and from 1999-2001 (North American version). It was originally based off of a concept vehicle from 1993, and shares many underpinnings with the Isuzu Trooper but has a unique body design, featuring black plastic cladding around the lower half of the vehicle as well as the center of the hood, as well as a rear hatch with the spare tire enclosed. Less than 6,000 were produced worldwide, with most of them sold in North America and the remaining ones sold in Japan; the width of the VehiCROSS did not meet Japanese dimensions regulations and owners were subjected to higher road tax due to the engine's displacement, which hurt sales there. Japanese models used a 3.2-liter 6VD1 V6 engine while North American models used a 3.5-liter 6VE1 V6 engine; both produce 215 hp and 230 lb/ft of torque. All models used a BorgWarner Torque-On-Demand (TOD) 4WD system; the Japanese model has 2WD non-TOD or 4WD TOD settings, while the North American version used a permanent 4WD TOD setting. Key differences between the Japanese and North American versions include different exterior color choices and different wheels (Japanese models have 16" alloy wheels, 1999 North American models have 16" polished wheels and 2000-2001 North American models have 18" chrome wheels). Trim lines for the Japanese-market Vehicross included the Basegrade and 175 Limited Edition. The 175 Limited Edition came with black/orange two-tone leather interior and a plaque mounted on the center console; the plaque features the model number produced (out of 175 built). In North America, there was one trim offered, which offered a two-tone leather interior standard (same as the Japanese 175 Limited Edition's interior, but with additional interior color options), as well as a limited edition Ironman edition, which was available in white with Ironman decals. Choro-Q Park The VehiCROSS is an Off-road type vehicle and body 44 in Choro-Q Park. CQPBIcon 44.jpg CQPB 44.jpg Choro-Q 3 The VehiCROSS is body 085 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * The front grille is smaller than the versions of the VehiCROSS in other Choro-Q titles; in addition, the fog lights are smaller in size. Choro-Q HG The VehiCROSS is body 068 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Cross-country Wagon * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Winning Dirt Trial/Mini event HGBodyDC 068.png HGBodyRC 068.png Notes * Beginning with Choro-Q HG, the fog lights on the VehiCROSS are moved further out towards the front corners of the front bumper. Choro-Q HG 4 The VehiCROSS is body Choro-Q158 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "The new design was a hit in the US, not in Japan." CQHGIV158.jpg CQHGIVR158.jpg Notes * The VehiCROSS in HG 4 is identical appearance-wise to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. The Racing Paint/Special Paint scheme in HG 4 is different from the HG version in which the Confetto logos are removed, with some of those logos replaced with Lemon Oil logos, as well as the removal of the Castrol-esque logos on the lower parts of the doors. Appearances * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles